


The Short Story Series

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, First Times, M/M, angst with humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things start off a little rocky, but things get better over time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to a certain person who wondered if I   
> could write something without cussing and having no sex.   
> This is the answer. Blame her.   
> Warnings: No cussing, swearing or any sex typed out.

Not Today  
By Patt

Part 1

Blair Sandburg woke up with one purpose and that was to talk to Jim   
Ellison about how he felt about the man. Now if he could only get up   
the courage to do it. 

As he showered, he reflected on the man he had fallen in love with.   
Jim was the most handsome guy Blair had ever seen and wanted him in   
the worst way. Would Jim find him attractive? Would Jim punch him   
in the nose for even suggesting this idea? Would he have a chance   
with the older man? These were all good questions that needed to be   
answered. Blair stepped out of the shower and as he dried off, he   
thought about it some more. Maybe today wasn't the day to talk to   
his partner. Maybe he should just wait and see if Jim showed any   
signs of being attracted to him. 

As he shaved he looked at his reflection and whispered, "You'll never   
have a chance with him."

There was a loud knock on the door and Jim hollered, "Sandburg, could   
you move things along, I can't wait all morning, you know?"

"Sorry Jim, I'll be right out." Blair finished quickly and walked out   
smiling and saw Jim standing with a lovely young blond woman in the   
kitchen. 

The smile on his face turned sober and he walked into his room. 

Not today.


	2. Never Too Late

Never Too Late  
By Patt

Part 2

As I walked into the bathroom, I wondered what in the world I had   
missed. The look on Blair's face was that of a jealous person, but   
why would Blair be jealous? It isn't like we're dating and I'm not   
dating Samantha either. She's a good friend's daughter and she had   
too much to drink last night, so I offered her the sofa. I didn't   
sleep with her. Wait a minute, why would Blair care if I slept with   
her? Does Blair have feelings for me? Hot damn. 

I looked down and realized why he might have gotten that impression.   
I was standing here with no shirt on and loose fitting sweats,   
looking a lot more comfortable than I should be. I have a fine case   
of bed-head going that would make him think something was going on   
too. And let's not forget that Samantha was sleeping in one of my   
long t-shirts with her own case of bed-head. Yes, Ellison, you need   
to talk to him and talk to him soon. 

I remembered I had to piss and took care of that and then got busy   
shaving and the rest of my routine. 

There was a knock at the door and I heard Samantha say, "Jim, are you   
almost done. I need to get ready for work."

"I'll be right out." I called out and at that moment I heard the loft   
door close and latch and knew Blair was already gone. Damn it, I've   
got to fix this and fix it soon. 

I walked out of the bathroom smiling and feeling better than I had in   
years and Samantha asked, "So, you didn't know?"

"No, I'm an idiot."

"It's not too late, take care of it today and I wish you both the   
best." She then walked into the bathroom and Jim went upstairs to get   
ready for his day. 

Things weren't right, but they were going to be if it killed them   
both. When it came to Sandburg, it would never be too late. 

The end.


	3. Back to Normal

Back To Normal  
By Patt

Part 3

What was I thinking? Like Jim Ellison would ever be attracted to   
me. This would never happen and I can only hope that my feelings   
weren't showing on my face when I saw the blond bimbo. 

I wonder who she was or when he met her. I've never seen her before   
and she didn't look his type at all. She looked to be about all of   
19 years old, what is Jim thinking about? 

I've got to get past this and move on. I have classes to teach,   
students to yell at and papers to grade. I haven't got time to think   
about how it could have been for Jim and me. Back to normal, that's   
how it has to be. 

Back to normal, as if. 

The end.


	4. Following His Dream

Following His Dream  
By Patt

Part 4

I drove as quickly as I could to the University. I called Simon and   
told him I needed some personal time. I couldn't think of anything   
more personal than me trying to tell Blair how much I love him.   
We're both idiots. All of this time, I was afraid to say anything   
because he was such a babe magnet and he evidentially felt the same   
way. 

I found a parking spot right up in front, so I could rush to his   
office before he has to get to his class. Things were looking up as I   
rushed to his said office. When I arrived, I stopped a moment to   
think of what I would say. Then I realized, I didn't need to think,   
this was Blair. He loved me; I loved him what more needed to be   
said, right? 

I cleared my throat and knocked on the door. I heard, "I'll be there   
in just a moment."

I decided to let him know I had followed him to work. "Chief, it's   
me. I need to talk to you."

He opened up the door and said, "Jim, I have a class in five minutes,   
I really need to get going. I'll talk to you when I get home   
tonight."

"I love you." _I couldn't believe I just blurted it out in the middle  
of the hallway._

"What?" He asked sounding somewhat confused. 

"I couldn't let another day go by without telling you, I love you."

"What about the blond bimbo?" Blair wanted to believe. 

"Don't call her a bimbo. She's the daughter of a good friend of mine   
and she had too much to drink, so I offered her our sofa to sleep   
on. That's all there was too it."

"Man, I have a class. Could we take this up later?"

"I love you, Blair."

"I understand that, but we have a lot to talk about."

I could smell the fear and indecision on him and wanted to smack both   
of us upside the head. "Blair, can you get someone to cover your   
class?"

"No, it's too late. I'll talk to you at home." Blair tried to get by   
Jim, but Jim wasn't budging. 

 

"How about if you come and sit in the back of the class and we can   
talk afterwards?" Blair suggested. 

"I can live with that, after all I have the day off. Everything will   
be fine."

We walked to the classroom and I put my arm around Blair's shoulder   
and felt Blair lean into me. It felt nice having him in my arms after   
wanting him there for so long. We separated once we got to the   
classroom and I sat clear in the back so not to disturb him in any   
way. 

As I looked up at this wonderful teacher, he kept giving me one of   
those huge smiles that light up the room and I knew this man was   
going to give me a run for my money. He was going to be worth every   
cent. 

The end.


	5. Smooth

Smooth  
By Patt

Part 5

I'm having a hard time concentrating on teaching my class with Jim   
sitting in the back. He looks so damn sweet and lovable. I would   
like to call the class off, but that's hard to do since I'm giving a   
test today. I can tell that Jim is dying to talk to me and all I can   
think about is kissing him. I can't wait for that first kiss. Will   
he kiss me softly or will he do it hungrily? He definitely looks   
like he would do it with flare, but he may surprise me. 

All of the students are now busy taking their test and Jim seems to   
be busy reading something, I wonder what it is. Somebody probably   
wrote something terrible about me, on the chair. No, he just looked   
up and he's smiling, it must not be anything on the desk. He's just   
trying to pass time. He has no idea how badly I want to go back   
there and kiss him right now. God only knows what he's thinking of   
to pass the time. 

Has he ever been with a guy before? Will he care if I have? Geeze,   
I hope not, because I want him bad. 

The students are beginning to bring the papers up to my desk, I   
finally get to sit down and dream some more before the time is up. I   
glance up and see Jim quietly get up from the chair and leave the   
room. What's up with that? Where does he think he's going? 

Just as quickly as he left, he came back in with a drip of water from   
the water fountain on his shirt. He's so damn cute. He's going to   
be mine. I can't believe it. How do they expect me to teach like   
this? 

I look back and give him a killer smile and realize it's working big   
time. I'm smooth, what can I say. 

The end


	6. FAith

Faith  
By Patt

Part 6

Doesn't he know what his smile is doing to me? When Blair smiles,   
the entire room glows with warmth and light. He's doing it now and   
driving me crazy. I want to kiss him so badly. I think I want to   
take things slow; I don't want to attack him in the first five   
minutes. It would be nice if we lasted longer than that. Okay, it   
would be nice if I lasted longer than that. 

I wonder how many men he's been with, because I'm not that   
experienced myself. It's been about 20 years since I've been with a   
man and things have changed a lot, I'm sure. Maybe I should read up   
on some things first before I make my move. I wouldn't want to   
embarrass either of us, the first time. 

I need to get up a minute and stretch my legs. I'll walk the halls   
for a moment and kill some time. He's watching me leave and the look   
on his face tells me that he is nervous. He doesn't want me to   
leave. Well, I'll be damned. He wants me just as bad as I want   
him. I'll just get a drink and go back in. Damn it, why do I always   
get water all over the front of myself? I look like a dork now.   
This will really help my case. 

Why is he smiling like that at me? Is he making fun of me, or does   
he just like to smile at me? I think he likes to smile at me. I   
wonder what he's going to taste like the first time. I just have to   
have faith. He's got to taste as wonderful as he looks. I'm hanging   
on to that faith and it's going to carry me through. 

Almost time to go and I'm scared to death. I love him so much. I   
wonder if he has faith in me. I hope so. 

The end.


	7. You Make Me Wanna...

You Make Me Wanna...  
By Patt

Part 7

The final paper was handed in and Blair looked at Jim to let him know   
they were ready to go. Jim walked up to the front of the class and   
said, "Are we ready, Chief?"

"Yeah man, just give me a second to get the tests put in my backpack."

Jim stood by and watched his new love and wondered how he got so   
lucky. He unexpectedly found himself less nervous. 

They walked to the parking lot together and Jim said, "Chief, I have   
to tell you one thing before we separate to drive home."

"What's that, man?"

"You make me wanna..." Jim just stood there staring at Blair Sandburg   
and lost his nerve. 

"I make you wanna, what?"

"You make me wanna love you every minute of every day. You make me   
wanna get naked right here in the parking lot and show you how much I   
love you. You make me wanna kiss you until you can hardly breathe.   
You make me wanna love you forever. That's what you make me wanna do."

"I can live with that. Race you home, big man." Blair took off at a   
run for his car and Jim ran to his old reliable sweetheart and got in. Oh   
yeah, Blair definitely made him wanna... 

The end.


	8. Like WOW!

Like WOW!  
By Patt

Part 8

 

As I'm driving to the loft, I keep thinking about Jim being mine and   
wondering if this could really be true. Jim is going to be mine and   
all I can say about that is, like WOW!

I've seen him naked before, so I know what's in store for me, making   
me want to get home even faster. I'm going to get to kiss, hug and   
make love to Jim. Again, I say, like WOW!

I wonder if he's going to let us be out. I never even thought about   
that. He being a cop might make that hard, so I'll have to see what   
he thinks about it. I sure hope I get to tell someone, because I'm   
dying to. 

I'm almost there. Like WOW!

The end.


	9. Extraordinary Day

Extraordinary Day  
Patt

Part 9

I'm on my way to living a life I'd only dreamed about until now.   
Blair is going to be mine, all mine. I'll be able to kiss him, hug   
him and love him any time I want to. Well, I hope so anyway. 

This morning started out as just an ordinary morning and turned into   
an extraordinary day, one with hope, happiness and promise. Who   
would have thought this morning that I would be heading back to the   
loft to make love with my very best friend? Not just my best friend,   
but my partner in all things. 

I find myself singing along with the music on the radio, my life   
seems much happier than it's ever been. I hope that Blair feels the   
same way. I guess I'll find out. 

All right, I have to stop being so damn nervous. I just need to   
remember that this is an extraordinary day and we're going to make it   
even more so. 

We're going to rock. 

The end.


	10. Heaven

Heaven  
Patt

Part 10

Both of the men drove up to the loft at the same time and parked.   
When they met at the front door, Jim reached out and grabbed Blair's   
hand, calming Blair immediately. They continued to hold hands all   
the way up the elevator and outside the loft. 

"Well, this is it Chief, are you having any second thoughts?"

"Man, I can't believe you're even asking that," Blair replied wearing   
a gigantic grin. 

Jim opened the door and they both walked in. "I know this sounds   
strange Blair, but this no longer feels like the loft. It feels more   
like heaven, and I for one can't wait to see what heaven feels like. 

"You know, I never would have thought you would be a romantic man,   
but you sure are. I think it feels like heaven also, but do you   
think we need to talk about anything before we move along? 

"Chief, I think talking is overrated. Let's just enjoy heaven.

Blair moved into Jim's arms to claim his part of heaven. 

The end.


	11. This Kiss

This Kiss  
Patt 

Part 11

Jim opened up his arms to Blair and tilted his head back as he leaned   
down to meet the welcoming lips. For what seemed like forever, their   
lips met and both men would swear later that they heard music playing   
from somewhere. Finally Blair pulled back so he could take a deep   
breath and said, "Now that's a kiss, Jim."

"So glad you liked it, Blair."

"We have to remember this, because it's our first kiss. I want it to   
be special." Blair tried to explain. 

Jim captured his lips once again and kissed him with even more   
passion. When he was done, he asked, "Will that make it special   
enough, Blair?"

"I will never forget this kiss. It's the best kiss I've ever gotten   
and the best I ever care to have. Anything more might kill me."   
Blair teased. 

"Where do we go from here?" Jim was getting a little nervous again. 

"Let's take it slow. We have all day and night long to talk, dance   
and do whatever else we want to." Blair loved being the Guide. 

"That works for me, Chief. Would you like to kiss some more?"

"You have to ask?"

"Let's move over to the sofa and officially make out." Jim pulled   
Blair over to the sofa and they both sat down and began to kiss   
again. Before long Blair was trying to take control and Jim let   
him. Jim didn't mind someone else doing the driving now and then. 

"I love you, Jim."

"And I love you, Blair. We'll never forget this day or this kiss."

"Duh."

The end.


	12. Let's Dance

Let's Dance  
Patt

Part 12

"Let me up, man, I'd like to put some mood music on," Blair said as   
he broke out of Jim's embrace. 

"You don't like what we're doing?" Jim teased. He watched Blair walk   
over to find something good to put on. Suddenly the room was filled   
with an old Johnny Mathis song. Jim melted. 

"Would you like to dance, Jim?" Blair blushed as he asked him with   
his arms held out. 

Jim couldn't get up fast enough to join his new love. I Can't Give   
You Anything But Love was playing as he reached Blair and took him   
into his arms. "I love a romantic, Blair."

"So do I, now show me how well you can dance." And Jim did just   
that. They danced to the entire CD and kissed some too. Both men   
were as hard as a rock, but didn't want to rush anything. This was   
too important. 

"Jim, do you realize this has all happened in less than a day?" Blair   
asked kissing his large lover again. 

"I feel like we've been doing this for a week. My cock is telling me   
that too." Jim threw his head back and laughed. 

"Do you know what I want to do later?" Blair wondered aloud. 

"Well, I hope we're going to be upstairs, with our clothes off. Is   
that what you had in mind?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to see the moonlight through your skylight, while   
you held me in your arms. Do you suppose we can do that later?"   
Blair looked up at Jim and found the older man on the verge of   
tears. 

"You move me like no one else has. And yes, we'll look at the moon   
tonight trough our skylight. We'll look at the moon every night we   
can. I love you." Jim crushed him to his chest as he held him closer   
and closer. 

"I told you it would be great to dance, didn't I?" 

"And you were right, my love." Jim leaned down for one more kiss   
before he put another CD on. Dancing was going to become a nightly   
thing. What better way to feel each other up and kiss at the same   
time. Indeed, Jim loved the idea of dancing whenever they liked. 

Blair agreed. 

The end.


	13. Finally

Finally  
Patt

Part 13

Jim stopped dancing and looked into Blair's eyes and asked, "Can we   
take some of these clothes off?"

"I wouldn't complain." Blair replied as he started to unbutton Jim's   
shirt and Jim did the same to Blair's. "I think we should go one at   
a time, your hands are in my way, Jim."

"Okay, I'll try and be patient. Blair finished unbuttoning Jim's   
shirt and slid the cloth off of Jim's very buff body. Blair couldn't   
help it; he leaned in and kissed each of Jim's nipples, making Jim   
shiver with need. 

"My turn." Jim said as he got Blair's shirt off much quicker than   
Blair had done his. Jim found out that he really liked the feel of   
Blair's chest hair on his fingers. As he rubbed the area, Blair   
began to moan. 

"Jim, we can dance more if you want, but I'm leaning towards   
upstairs. What do you think?"

"I'll follow you anywhere, Chief, you know that." 

"Let me clean up and brush my teeth before we go up." Blair said as   
he walked into the bathroom. Jim ran upstairs to be sure he had lube   
and condoms. Yes, there was a god, he had both. He got undressed   
and put his robe on and walked downstairs. He waited patiently as   
Blair readied himself for a night of love. 

Blair walked out and Jim said, "I'll be right up Blair. Climb into   
bed and wait for me." Jim then leaned down and kissed him again. Jim   
found out that he was never going to get tired of kissing this man. 

Blair practically ran up the stairs and stripped off his clothing and   
climbed into their bed. Their bed had such a nice ring to it, that   
it brought an instant smile to Blair's face. 

Jim walked upstairs and took his robe off before climbing into bed. 

Blair almost laughed and said, "Finally, man. Finally."

The end.


	14. The Moon

The Moon  
Patt

Part 14

Jim awoke about 11:00 that night after making love twice with Blair   
and saw the moon shining brightly through the skylight. He pulled   
Blair closer to him and tightened his arms around him and   
said, "Blair, wake up. It's time to open your eyes and look at the   
moon."

Blair opened them immediately and said, "Oh man, this is better than   
I ever dreamed it would be. Thank you for waking me up and sharing   
this with you."

"Well, it's not like you won't see it again, you're going to be up   
here every night, right?" Jim was unexpectedly anxious.

"Oh yeah, I plan on being up here for the rest of my life, Jim.   
Don't worry about that. No, I just meant tonight. This is our first   
night for everything and I'm glad we got to see the moon together   
too."

"So am I, Blair and I'm glad that we decided to move past friendship   
because this is so much better."

"I never would have figured you for a sweet talker or a cuddler,"   
Blair teased. 

"Well, you give me reason. I never did much before, but now I seem   
to care more." Jim kissed him and then lay back to watch the moon   
some more. 

"Will we tell anyone about us?" Blair asked. 

"As soon as you feel like you want to out us to our friends, we can.   
But I'd rather keep things quiet at the station. Everything will   
work out just perfect." Jim started breathing deeper and Blair could   
feel him falling asleep. 

"I love you so much, Jim. You'll never know how much you mean to me."

"I feel the same way Chief. I'm exhausted, can we talk more in the   
morning?"

"Yes, our day two is coming up." Blair snuggled into Jim's waiting   
arms and they were both sound to sleep within moments. 

The moon was shining off the men and seemed to be just for them.   
Maybe it was. 

The end.


End file.
